Acceptance:Adult Approval/Holliday Marsden
- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 23:39, February 17, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' '''Her greatest strength is her willpower, she does not allow people to get under skin. Of course if they take things a step too far she is always there to correct them. The same can be said for feelings, cravings or desire. She is not weak to what her body tells her she wants or needs. She is perfectly capable of being sustained by the minimum of what a person needs to survive.' Her greatest weakness is her anger, she had learned to control it but a person can only be pushed so far before they explode. She had a problem with her emotions when she was younger, she was constantly getting into fights with people over the littlest thing, and sometimes over nothing at all. She still has that burning devil inside her she stokes the flames every now and then. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? She is still in the process of having the life she wants. Things have not always gone her way, on occasion the path she follows had lead to a road block she was not sure she could overcome. Her father encouraged her to fight, she fell in love with it, and pursued it as it became her passions. She has not been able to rise as she wanted unable to fund people willing to support a mixed martial artist who also happened to be female. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? She would prefer to spend the majority of her day training. After being significantly drenched in sweat, and practically dead to the world from exhaustion she would like to wraps things up with a nice dinner with some friends. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Material possessions mean little her, she does have one item that she treasure more than anything she has ever owned. #'Boxing Gloves Necklace - Her father gave it to her when she started her training' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? She would strip both worlds of secrecy. Her idea of the topic is a bit extreme nonetheless she feels the world as a whole would benefit if the illusion that everyone is exactly the same kind of normal and boring was not a falsehood that was not so easily accepted. The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Holli is the daughter of a former Professional Boxer, and a Sports Physical Therapist. Her parents wanted her to be a Nutritionist, they pushed her early on to eat right, and to only eat healthy. She did sneak the supposed "bad foods" she craved whenever she wanted without telling them. Aside from that she was well behaved, providing she had not been provoked. Her father taught her to defend herself, teaching her from the age of three how to throw a punch. She began training when she was six, and has not stopped, or put a cease to the amount of "training" she does since then. She has been asked on multiple occasions is she fights because she wants to, or because her parents encouraged it. She says both, honestly. She also admits she fights, because she is good at, and she enjoys every part of it. The winning and the losing. That was not all true, she accidentally too to using magic when she get into disagreements with other people. She started getting into arguments with her peers over nothing when her parents forced her to take tutoring classes, instead of tutoring her themselves. It often ended in some form of charm; often light, or sound. She was nearing the age of ten when her parents found a community of likeminded individuals who accepted Holli, she did not feel the same. Holli hated going to their wizarding classes, she loved magic. She was fine to read about it at her leisure, and on her own. However, when they introduced Potions, and Charms to her, it backfired. Holli's fire-making spells usually went haywire, as did her potion-making. When she began attending Ilvermorny, where she was chosen by Wampus. Her Transfiguration skills never wavered, and she only continued to progress in in a variety of subjects in the 'house of warriors'. She began taking advanced classes a full year earlier than expected, she studied Medical Magic, Mental Magic, and Love Magic. Fighting was in her blood, her choice to pursue a career doing so professionally was secretly a dream her father had. She never thought she would do so in the Muggle world, it was not what she pictured for herself. Starting a Dueling School was her dream, how she planned to accomplish getting the picture to be reality was the part she did not draw in her mind's eye. She ran into trouble trying to convince her managers, trainers, and her sponsors to supports her. They could only be involved financially, of course, and even that was too far a stretch for them. Their reaction to her wanting to have her own business soured her on a lot of her relationships with her former camp, she made the executive decision to cut ties with them, and find another, or start her own. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) She has a little bit of a temper. She does not take well to being challenged, she immediately takes it a direct insult to her as a woman, and a person. Her anger, or wrath more appropriately, is completely in check. She cannot be rattled unless she wills it. Her father taught her that she can hurt people, bad. If she chose to do so, she had to be prepared to deal with the consequences. She firmly believes in taking responsibility for oneself, and is steadily willing to walk away from a fight that is "not worth it". If that fight should come running after her . . . then, and only then will she not back down. Despite her glaring personality flaw which tends to display itself to most people as stubbornness She has a spectacular sense of humor. The lamer the joke the more hilarious it is to her. What she finds amusing might not always be funny to other people, but she loves to laugh. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? MMA Fighter/Duelist 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Category:Sorting Category:Adult Sorted